


Missing You Since You've Been Gone

by Soul4Sale



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Light gay-bashing, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gee willickers, he was only gone for fifteen minutes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You Since You've Been Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by dumb kids on facebook. xD Hope you guys enjoy~!

Stinky Peterson was a simple man of simple means. He’d grown up in the only log cabin to be found in their town, he’d grown to love life and the simple pleasures it brought, even in the hard times. One of those pleasures was the fact that his best friend in youth and grown to be his boyfriend, and, more recently, his fiance. He hadn’t gotten a fancy ring, just a simple little band that matched the one on his own finger, made of silver because he figured it was more precious than gold, just like Sid was to him. 

Tonight, things had gone a little far when Sid’s father had called, again, asking if his son would enjoy going out with ‘this nice girl’ he met at the Sandwich Barn, and it had made them both pretty upset. Sid had gone to their bedroom, laid down and refused to come out or talk about it, so his loving boyfriend thought, maybe, that he could go to the corner store a short walk from their apartment building and get him some chocolate, and pick up the milk they’d bemoaned not having earlier in the evening. Armed with his wallet, house key and phone, he didn’t figure he’d really need to do anything, or even need the little thing in his pocket, and easily went about his leisurely pace in gathering snacks and milk and maybe a tattoo or frog magazine for his lover, so that he might smile again. 

Honestly, he didn’t think he’d really taken that long, but when he went about fishing in his pockets for his keys, he received a rather interesting Facebook message.

An image of Sid laying on the bed with his eyes closed, one arm pillowed beneath him and the other out of frame popped up, and he blinked a little at the message attached. _Lol Stink caught me sleeping. What a silly bumpkin. Love you Stinky Peterson._

It took seconds for him to reply. _I’m right outside the front door, babe. Be in in a sec._

The key had never flipped the lock faster, and as he walked through the door, the dark-haired male was just climbing off the bed in little more than one of Stinky’s flannel shirts that dwarfed him and a pair of small, tight black boxers. Wrapping those thickly muscled arms around the smaller male, he welcomed him into his embrace before kissing him gently on the forehead. “Got you some candy, a magazine about frogs, and some milk and chips.” He whispered, “Let’s marathon that show you like so much, yeah, babe?” He smiled, making sure that his lover was bedded down in the couch with snacks and frogs before putting away the milk and returning to cuddle up with him and start Criminal Minds over from the beginning. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp… Yep. Really don’t know where this came from. :/ Not sure I’m proud of it, but meh. Get it away.


End file.
